Coloured in Pink
by BelleBelles
Summary: After three years of Hell, Hermione is finally waving goodbye to her daughter for her first trip to Hogwarts. It was a miracle really, that she is still standing there, since three years ago that day, she never thought she would be able to survive. But with love, time and determination, she's able to wave goodbye. Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy.


Three years ago today I never thought I would still be here, standing on this platform as I wave my daughter off to Hogwarts for the first time. A tear streaked down my face slowly as the sun rained down upon me, a flashback from yester-year popped into my head, reminding me of the hell I'd been through.

O.o.O

_Three years ago_

"Draco, careful I'm still a little sensitive from breast-feeding Ariyah," winced Hermione as Draco nipped at her, using his tongue to soothe the pain afterwards.

Despite the slight pain though, Hermione cried out a dulcet moan as Draco made his way further down her body, seeking the heat that was fast pooling between her thighs.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned, wriggling a bit as he teased her entrance with his tongue.

"You're so wet," he murmured as his tongue started to circle her clit as his fingers slowly moved in and out of her, curling inside, hitting that spot he knew she enjoyed the most. As her inner walls started to flutter, he removed his fingers and crawled back up, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his lips as he thrust into her.

Arching her back, she cried out in pleasure, scratching her nails along his taut back as, she came, him following soon after with a loud and throaty moan, as she milked him for all he was worth. Collapsing back onto her, he rested his head between her breasts, dousing them with soft kisses as she stroked his lush hair.

"I wish we could do this more often," murmured Draco as he looked into her eyes.

"So do I, but we better get some sleep in case Ariyah wakes up at 5 again," responded Hermione with a smile.

Kissing her one more time on the lips, he rested his head back in the previous position and fell asleep.

O.o.O

The next morning as Draco was helping Scorpius to get dressed for kindy and Ariella for Primary school, she walked into their en-suite bathroom. Draping a plush Egyptian cotton deep blue towel over the shower cubicle, she began to remover her clothing as she waited for the shower to heat up.

Looking at her body in the floor length mirror, she noticed some differences to how she looked ten years ago, for one, her body had definitely gained more curves, she had stretch marks from baring her three healthy children and her hair was less frizzy; tamed into beach styled curls.

Running her hand across her fuller figure, she definitely felt something that wasn't right. Going back to that spot, she cast her mind back to the anatomy books she had read in the library and performed the routine that they showed her in the book.

Something wasn't right.

After having the quickest shower on record, she checked again, making sure she wasn't mistaken with her sleep-addled brain before refreshing herself.

Same result.

At that moment, Draco walked in, taking his sick-covered shirt off and chucking it into the hamper, mumbling about how the airplane trick wasn't working with Ariyah anymore.

Quickly Hermione stopped looking at herself and went over to Draco, plopping a kiss on his lips.

"Well good morning to you as well, how are the children? Ariyah eating the baby food?"

"No, she took a couple of mouthfuls and decided to chuck it back up all over my work shirt, again," he sighed.

"Don't worry, it's just a phase, she's still used to drinking milk all the time that she isn't accustomed to our food yet, you remember what Scorpius was like, he wouldn't eat the baby food till he was close to a year old. So don't worry yet, I'm sure she will learn to like it," smiled Hermione as they walked into their walk-in wardrobe, Draco picking out a new top and Hermione choosing her outfit for the day.

"I know, I just wish we could skip this stage sometimes and get to the fun parts of parenthood,"

"Well, I would say last night was one of my highlights for the week, she slept a full night, again!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, it certainly was, and there'll be more to come tonight if all of the children go down early tonight again," winked Draco as he and Hermione walked out into the living room. To make sure the children were ready for their day.

O.o.O

"Hermione Malfoy, Healer Bella will see you now," announced the medi-witch.

Hermione nervously wrung her hands as she made the long walk to room 212 on the second floor of St Mungo's, praying that the tests that she had undergone the previous day were to her advantage and that her greatest fear wasn't about to come true. She should have told Draco last night after putting the children to bed, but after that lust-filled look he gave her and where that following look lead them, she knew that she couldn't let him know her fear. Not yet.

After knocking on the door three times, Bella opened up the door, trying and failing to give her a sunny smile. Her stomach dropped.

After Healer Bella told her that she had a positive result to the test and informed her what stage she was at, she burst into tears.

Bella asked if she wanted to call someone in to comfort her. Hermione said call in Draco immediately.

O.o.O

"Mr. Malfoy, Healer Bella from St Mungo's is on line two, she says it's an emergency," called out Delilah, his receptionist.

Immediately Draco picked up the phone and his heart plummeted. Dropping the phone, he raced out of his chair, cancelled his plans for the rest of the day and ran to the floo network and walked briskly to room 212.

O.o.O

Draco found Hermione sobbing her heart out on the couch, Bella trying her best to comfort her until he arrived. When she heard him come in, she immediately stood up as Draco swooped Hermione up and into a fierce and tight hug, tightening his grip as his heart constricted each time she let out a burst of fresh tears.

Breast cancer.

Stage four.

There are only four stages and the higher the number, the higher the severity.

O.o.O

**A/N:** So, this is it. The idea came to me a day or two ago, after realising it was **National Breast Cancer Month**. I took a photo of myself in front of a huge **AVON Breast Cancer Crusade** bauble in the city and it inspired me to write this.

Breast cancer has affected my family personally, wherein which my aunty passed away. My Grandma also had it and they found it earlier than stage four and survived it.

I'm sure each of you have all been affected by this in some way or another and I wrote this to urge all of you women **young and old**- a girl I went to school with was diagnosed, she was 17 and just lived to go to her year 12 ball before passing away towards the end of the year- so **please**, make sure you **get yourself checked out!**

I don't know if I should leave it here or make it into a story; let me know otherwise, it will stay as is.

~ BelleBelles :)


End file.
